Dead As My Heart
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Ally's dead. She's dead. My head cannot figure that out. Neither can my heart. I want to accept it so badly. That Ally is as dead as my heart. [I don't own Austin and Ally] {Rating might change later on}
1. Ally's Here

**So, I'm planning on making this an entire fic, but I can fix this one to make it a one-shot if you guys think that's better. This is kind of sad, but... WAIT that's the plot.**

* * *

We all have nightmares. Some are as mild as seeing a monster. Some can get a gruesome as death. I, for one, wish her death was as dream. Maybe that's why I'm always afraid to go to bed. Just so I don't relive it.

* * *

"_Austin! You're such a child!" Ally laughs. I had just tagged her for a game of tag._

"_Catch me if you can!" I call, racing to the other end of the street._

"_Austin," Ally whines playfully, "We're sixteen!"_

"_So?" I call back from the other end of the street, "Doesn't mean we can't have fun!"_

_Ally sighs and runs to the other end of the street. She never made it to me._

"_ALLY!" I scream, "LOOK OUT!"_

_It was far too late._

* * *

Then I wake up. Normally it was to my mother's shaking me or to my own fear waking me up. Tonight was different. Tonight someone was calling my name.

"Austin! Wake up! It's Ally."

No it was my mind deceiving me.

"No, this is not your mind, WAKE UP!"

"You wouldn't know that if you weren't my mind." I mumbled, sleepily.

"Does it matter? You need to wake up anyway!" My, that _did _sound like Ally. My head had a point.

I heard a sigh as I stretched. I opened my eyes to see... oh my...

Ally. I saw Ally.

"What? Where? How?" I stuttered, not sure how to take this. I reached out to touch her.

"Ow!" We both screamed. I was painfully electrocuted, and, from the looks of it, so was Ally.

Ally sighed, "Well, don't I have a lot to explain."

* * *

**Da, da, da, da, da! So um, 5 reviews for me to continue. I know this was short, but you got a good taste of this, didn't you?**

**See ya,**

**Sam**

**P.S I'm a girl.**


	2. I Killed Her

**Thank you guys soooo much for the nice reviews! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. 5 reviews for next one!**

* * *

Ally looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

I slowly nodded, "Okay... word it the best way you can."

Ally blinked at me.

"What?"

"I said, 'word it...'" I started.

"I got that! So you're cool with a dead girl in your bed room?" Ally asked, more confused than I was.

"Well, uh, your _dead_?" Strange thoughts went through my head, all at once, "But you're solid! And I can't look through you. And you're here! Am I dreaming?"

Those were the first five thoughts swimming in my head. Trust me, _I had more._

"Uh, um..." Ally stuttered at first. I don't blame her. How do you tell a grieving person "I'm dead!" while sitting in front of them?

Ally re-gained her composure.

"Well, let me start with the day I died," Ally looked at me to make sure I was following, "It was _exactly_ 12 o'clock. I at first didn't understand when the freeists told me..."

"Freeists?" I asked. Not the little angels or anything, _freeists_.

"Oh, ya... I might have to explain a lot of a lot. It's going to take a lot to... Okay, you know what? Let's get to the point." Ally rambled.

I laughed. Dead Ally is still Ally. Dead. That word made my heart ache. Ally gave me a sympathetic look, and I made a mental note to ask about the whole "mind reading" thing.

"Go on," I sighed.

"Well, if you arrived at exactly 12 o'clock, you died on purpose," Ally paused, "Any questions so far?"

"Uh, yea! Okay #1 they have time?" I asked. That was my, er, better question.

Ally laughed, "Yes, you see, the dead's realm is just a hair apart from our realm." _My realm._ I thought sadly.

"Okay question #2 YOU DIDN'T KILL YOURSELF!" I shrieked (in an unmanly way).

Ally froze and shook her head, "I'll, uh, get to that later. _Please_ be patient." She knew me all too well.

I sat for a moment, thinking.

"Okay," I sighed.

Ally visibly relaxed, "Thank you. Now, the freeists are the people who free a person to one of two realms; Safe and Stay. Safe is for people who are completely fulfilled, and everybody goes there at one point. Stay is where those who have done bad or are unfulfilled, sit there correcting their life. Got that?"

I nodded.

"Then there are people who were killed. They go back to make the person who killed them, and pretty much kill them. It's like an eye for an eye," Ally looked at me, and could see fear in her eyes.

"Go on," I prompted.

Ally took a look at me and sighed, "Well, you see, everyone thinks, uh, you kinda..." Ally trailed off.

"I what." I had come out more of a statement. I had a really bad feeling of what she was going to say.

"They think you killed me."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. So I feel like I'm not writing enough, and I'm REALLY sorry. They are just easier to update. **

**Okay, so I have a little question for you guys to answer. First person who answers correctly, I give a special shout out to. This is a riddle.**

**I have nothing but lines.**

**Or nothing at all.**

**I am in a bind.**

**Or with nothing at all.**

**I'm really pale.**

**I'll rip under pressure.**

**What am I?**

**I hope you're write!**


End file.
